Fatal Desires
by GeminiPheonix
Summary: When the princess from the darkest land arrives at a royal ball, her haunting history will soon catch up to her, but that’s not the only thing that’s chasing her...RaeRob CHAPTER 5 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey peeps! This is my first teen titans fan-fic. Hope you guys enjoy it! Reviews and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!_

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing…Ain't it sad?_

_**Full Summary: **A royal ball is held in hopes of uniting the divided lands together to bring peace once and for all. But when the princess from the darkest land arrives, her haunting history will soon catch up to her, but that's not the only thing that's chasing her… _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daylight swept across the lands, chasing away the tendrils of darkness, as the sun arose from its slumber. The rays of light spread all the way until it reached a lone castle in the midst of a dark, gloomy forest. Failing to brighten the shadowy loom, it trickled through the curtains of a certain window, where it came to rest on the sleeping figure that lay in its chambers. Soon, the light revealed the face of the sleeping beauty, as she rose from her bed and went to get dressed. Who is this beauty you might ask, she is none other than Princess Raven Roth, the daughter of the most feared demon king, Trigon, who rules the Dark Havens that lie in the Western Woods, the darkest place in Orglueith.

Raven had put on a simple cream coloured dress that complimented her ashen grey skin. She sat down at her small vanity table, brushing her long, mid-back, purple hair, when a knock on the door reached her ears.

"Come in," she said, her monotonous voice ringing softly throughout the chambers.

"Begging your pardon Milady, but this arrived not two days ago. I was afraid to say sooner but His Majesty might have found out. Please forgive me," the maid, Marie, said in a trembling voice, bowing low and extended her shaky hands to the young princess, a letter clutched in her grasp.

"Please do not fear me Marie. It is bad enough that my father is the most feared, I need not more of that. What does the letter say? The gist of it, if you don't mind."

"Yes Milady." The maid opened the letter. Scanning through its contents, she cried out, "There is to be a ball held in honour of His Majesty, King Grayson. It also says that the ball is held in hopes of uniting all the lands! How exciting Milady!"

"I agree, does it say how long the stay will be?" The princess asked in a hushed, dreamy voice, her eyes gazing out the misty window.

"Four months Milady. And guards will be here by nightfall to escort you there."

A sigh escaped the princess's lips as she got up and started to take out dresses and all sorts of other accessories and laid them out on her bed. Her maid, Marie, hurriedly dragged out an old leather trunk from under the bed, and started to pack the clothes neatly.

"Marie," Raven spoke up, looking her in the eye, "I want you to come with me. I feel safer with you around. You're the only one I can trust around here."

"But of course Milady, anything you wish, begging your pardon but let me pack my things quickly and I will return shortly."

With that, Marie excused herself from the room, leaving Raven alone with her thoughts. As she stared out her window, she wondered what it would be like in the North, where people didn't have to live in fear…

_**Meanwhile…**_

"But father! I must protest!"

"Hush my son! It is not for you to decide. I need to do this, or at least try to bring peace to this land! I am trying to help you, so you will not have to go through the struggles of war. You will also need to find a queen before you can be properly accepted as king! Understand that I do not wish this as much as you do but it has to be done."

"Yes father, I understand." The young prince bowed his head as he stood before his father, King Grayson of the Northern Plains. He turned his heel and headed out the door towards his chambers. His footsteps echoed through the large, arched hallway, before they came to a stop outside of a large wooden door. He quickly pushed the door open, and closed it silently after himself. Flopping himself onto his four poster bed, he heaved a sigh. The young prince was none other than Richard Grayson, the supposed heartthrob of the entire land. His icy blue eyes could pierce through the soul of any one, and melt their hearts of stone in an instant. To him, this was his flaw, for it was because of this that many princesses were falling for him for all the wrong reasons, all of whom he politely rejected. But now he would have to face them, and chose his bride out of the many hopefuls just so he could be accepted as king. Oh, how he hated it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nightfall was just starting to set in as the occupants of the dark, worn castle settled in for the night. Two shadowy figures stood outside the palace doors, awaiting the arrival of their escorts. Their wait was short as they put their trunks into the cart the escorts brought, and climbed onto their horses.

"How long till we reach there?" The princess queried.

"We might be able to reach there by dawn, Milady. That is, if we ride swiftly. Is that alright Lady Raven?"

"Alright. Let's go." She patted her black horse, Priest, and urged it forward, followed by Marie in the cart and the escorts. They rode hard and fast into the pale moonlit night, praying that no foul creature would disturb them as they passed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dawn by the time Prince Richard awoke, the sun barely visible through the pale darkness. He got up to stretch himself and headed towards his balcony. Leaning against the stone banister, he closed his eyes, letting the soft breeze caress his skin and brush through his ebony hair, as the events from yesterday played back in his mind. He was soon brought out of his thoughts when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" He said, in a rather annoyed tone.

"My apologies Sire, but one of your guests has arrived and His Majesty requests your presence." A feeble voice echoed from behind the twin doors.

"Very well. I shall be down in a moment," Richard replied, dismissing his servant. _A guest? At this hour? Who in their right mind would come this early? _He mused to himself, his feet leading him out of his chambers and down to the main hall, towards the main doors of the royal palace. The doors creaked themselves open, welcoming him with the sight of a hooded figure along with four escorts, and a young servant sitting in a cart with what looked like old, leather trunks.

"Greetings to you, I am Prince Grayson, and who might I have the honour of addressing?" Richard spoke with a tone of authority, yet there was a hint of gentleness in it as well. The hooded figure, much to the prince's surprise, spoke up in an oddly monotonous voice, "I am Princess Raven Roth of the Western Woods."

"Charmed," the prince kissed her hand lightly, his lips brushing against her pale, ashen grey hand. "And who might your companion be?"

"This is my servant. No offense Your Highness, but I trust her more with my belongings, that is, if His Majesty permits."

"But of course," Richard replied, his eyes fixed on the hooded figure, "Let my servants show you to your chambers. Pardon me, but I have some important matters to attend to. Good day, Your Highness."

With that, he bowed low, while the hooded figure curtsied, and turned his heel, walking down the long hallway back to his chambers. All through the conversation, he had felt a bit disturbed by the fact that the princess had kept her hood down, only revealing the tip of her nose and her small, but beautiful lips. _I wonder what she looks like. _

Curiosity got the better of him. He spun around, his eyes searching for any trace of her, but unfortunately, she was nowhere in sight. Heaving a sigh, the young prince trudged along the same path back to his room.

_I guess I'll have to wait 'till tomorrow…_

Well? What do ya think? See that little purple button down on the left? Stop staring and click on it already! Lol, please review so I can improve. Let me know what you think of my story. Until the next chapter, Toodles (X)


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey peeps! Sorry to have kept you guys waiting for this chapter. Let's just say that school's been pretty hectic for me and I haven't had much time to go on. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as the first!_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own them. Never have, never will._

_**Special Note:** I would like to thank all of my lovely reviewers, you have made writing this fic that much more pleasant. Special Thanks to my first reviewer Raven Ariana, and to The Komodo Dragon Phoenix & Kikiks, you guys have helped me to continue. To all the others…KEEP REVIEWING! (LOL)_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your chambers, Milady," The servant bowed as he opened the large, twin oak doors to reveal the spacious room. A small gasp escaped the princess's lips as she stepped into the chamber she was to live in for four months, slowly taking in its majesty. The room was much larger than the one she had back home. There was a four poster bed on the far side of the room, a rather large wardrobe and a vanity table on the other side, and even a balcony that overlooked the palace gardens.

"Isn't it lovely, Milady? I think you will feel quite at home here," Marie said as she laid the old trunk at the foot of the bed, unpacking its contents into the wardrobe.

"I hope so, I really hope so…" The princess's voice trailed off as she made her way to the balcony. Leaning against the cool stone banister, she let her eyes wander around the gardens that lay beneath her. It was full of life, with roses of all colours in its entire splendor in full bloom, and even lilies, carnations and violets, the list goes on and on. Her mouth hung slightly agape as she became lost in its magnificence.

"Begging your pardon Milady," Marie's voice broke Raven out of her little trance, "I'll be in the servant's chambers if you need me. If it isn't too bold of me to say, you had best get some rest Milady, the journey was rather tiresome."

"Perhaps I shall," Raven smiled meekly at her servant.

"Good day, Milady." With that, the doors were shut behind her, leaving Raven alone with her thoughts. A small sigh escaped the young girl's lips. _I guess a little bit of sleep will do no harm._ She thought to herself, slipping on a white, long sleeved silk nightdress that ended at her ankles. Crawling under the covers and laying her head on the soft, fluffy pillows, Raven soon fell into a deep sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richard walked briskly down the long, arched hallway towards the stairs that would take him to his chambers, when a voice called out to him.

"Richard!"

Recognizing the voice, Richard took a few steps backward and faced the open door, where inside was none other than the King himself.

"Yes father?"

"I hear a visitor has arrived. Who might that be?"

"Lady Raven of the Western Woods. She is in her chambers now as we speak."

"I see. I hope your hospitality is in order, less your reputation be tarnished," The king looked up from the old book that lay in his hands, his eyes staring into those of his son. Richard suddenly found his shoes very interesting. He hated when his father brought up the topic on his reputation. Living up to the family name was not an easy task, especially after Her Majesty, the Queen, was murdered; the king had changed so much since then. It was always 'Richard, you must do this or your reputation will be ruined' or 'Richard that is unbecoming of a prince with a reputation to uphold!' Yet he never complained out loud of course, for his father was suffering the greatest after all. As always, he bit his tongue and kept his comments to himself.

"Of course," Bowing politely, Richard made his way out of the room and once again let his feet take him on the usual path to his chambers.

_Finally, _He thought as he lay sideways on his bed, _peace and quiet. Maybe a little nap will do me good before dinner. _And soon, he too drifted into a peaceful slumber.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The sky was a shade of midnight blue, the ground was wet, a young girl runs across the barren field, the puddles splash and stain her clothes. She carries a tainted sword in stained hands, heading for the city. A wasteland lies before her as she stops in her tracks, a landscape of corpses laid out in front of her. A tall, dark shadowy figure approaches behind her, placing firm hands on her shoulder, a deep voice drawls just when a drop of rain lands on her head._

"_Only you can remarkably make it rain. Rain of blood."_

"_No!" A weak voice trembles. Then suddenly, a bright light flashes before her eyes. Bloodcurdling screams fill the air, cries of children, the futile struggles of those trying to flee. The city burns with a fury like no other, all of it soon consumed by the flames that scorched the land and sky. The figure leans forward and whispers into her small ear._

"_Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. The city burns, and the fault is all yours."_

"NOOOO!"

Raven sat bolt upright in her bed, beads of sweat dripping down her forehead.

"It's not my fault…" She whispered quietly into the darkness, her head lay in her hands.

She stayed there for a while; till she was sure it was a dream, before she stood up. Covering herself with a deep violet robe, she made her way to the balcony, where a cool breeze welcomed her. Raven crossed her arms, her pale form shivering in the wind.

_Perhaps a walk shall ease this troubled mind of mine._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Richard let out a loud yawn as he stretched himself, finally awake after his 'nap'. Rubbing his eyes, he peered around the room, only to find it quite dark.

_So much for my 'nap' before dinner._

He slowly, and clumsily, made his way to the balcony, hoping his legs would wake up for they weren't functioning properly. The prince sat on the cold, stone banister. Leaning against his hands, he gazed into the night sky, with its bountiful stars and the low-lying moon. Morning was but a few hours away. His train of thoughts was disturbed when he caught something moving from the corner of his eye. He turned towards the source, only to find a certain someone walking in the palace gardens. He watched intently, as the figure stopped to smell the roses, before walking further ahead towards the majestic fountain that lay in the center amongst the surrounding beauty.

_I guess this is my chance._

With that, he put on his cloak and swiftly made his way down towards the gardens.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven walked along the lines of flowers towards the fountain that had caught her eye. She gazed in awe at its wondrous beauty of the sculpture that spouted water. Unbeknownst to her, she was no longer alone.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

She spun around, facing the young prince that stood before her.

"Yes it is." She replied softly, in her monotonous voice.

Richard looked at the sight before him. The princess's skin was a pale, ashen grey. Her hair a deep shade of purple, but what struck him most was her almond shaped eyes. They were like those of amethyst, dark and purple in colour, but somehow showed a sorrow like that of a heavy burden. Her eyes were the windows to her soul, showing only a glimpse of what she might be feeling. But Richard never could stand for mere glimpses.

"Trouble sleeping?" He asked her, slowly making his way towards her. She nodded.

"The same could be said of you." She replied, sitting on the edge of the fountain, playing with the crystal clear water.

"I guess so."

He took a seat next to her, both of them enjoying the quiet of the night, lost in their own thoughts. A chilly wind rushed past them, and faded into the night. Raven held on to her thin robe, her body shivering from the cold. Then she felt a sudden warmth. Turning towards her shoulder, she saw a cloak draped around her. She was mildly taken aback, and faced the young prince, whose gaze was towards the night sky.

"Thanks," The princess said softly, a small smile playing on her lips.

_My god…She looks beautiful when she smiles._

"You-" He was cut short as a twinkle of light shone through the trees. The sun peeked through the hills, spreading its warm light across the land. From the corner of his eye, he saw the princess with her mouth slightly agape. Surprised, he looked questioningly at her and asked.

"Never seen a sunrise before?"

She shook her head lightly, eyes still fixed on the magnificent sight before her.

_I guess there's a first time for everything._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Well? I hope it was good enough for you guys! I will be introducing the other characterssoon so don't worry!Pls review me and tell me what you think. This time I promise to review by Wednesday cause I'm not really busy now. Well enough of my ranting…REVIEW! Toodles for now (X)


	3. Chapter 3

_OMG! I broke my promise! I'm really sorry peeps, but I've been having some trouble in school and my mum banned me from the computer, plus I have to practice for my Wushu test. So anyway, I hope this chapter will be able to redeem me. Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: **Never have…never will…Though I wish that I did…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The sky was pinkish red, the clouds a purple hue. Slowly the sun rose from its nightly slumber, its resonating light making its way through every nook and cranny, till it reached two people, sitting on the edge of a majestic fountain, taking in the wonderful sight that surrounded them. The peace and tranquility of this moment was soon broken, as a voice spoke up.

"Perhaps it would be best if I change before breakfast."

"Oh…yes, I guess it would be best…"

Raven stood up, and began to walk away before she realized that the prince's cloak was still resting on her shoulders. She turned back, slipping the warm cloak off and stretched her hand out, still clasping the material.

"Thank you."

"Keep it. You might need it some other time."

She curtsied and headed for the door, slightly taken aback by what the young prince had said. The moment she was behind the door, she ran towards her chambers, as fast as her legs could carry her.

Soon, she arrived outside the twin doors and pushed them open. Raven closed the doors silently behind her. Slipping her garments off, she laid the cloak, neatly folded, on her bed, and stepped into the washroom, cleansing her body of the day's toil. Dripping wet, she wrapped herself in a long, white cloth, making her way towards the large oak wardrobe. The doors of her wardrobe lay open, displaying its contents to a pair of amethyst eyes. A pale hand reached forward and grabbed a simple, long-sleeved dark brown dress that was a little puffier at the bottom. She dried herself thoroughly, slipping on her dress and sat at her vanity table. She then combed her damp locks of hair, pulling it into a loose ponytail that tickled her back, with a lock of hair hanging on each side of her face. _Something is missing… _Raven looked around her chambers for the missing ingredient. Her amethyst orbs then came to rest on a black jewellery box, from which she took out a gold headband, and placed it around her forehead, such that only the front half was seen, and the other, concealed by her violet hair. Pleased with her appearance, she made her way towards the dining hall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richard watched as the princess made her way to the castle, closing the large doors after her, and sighed. He too was about to make his way towards his own chambers, when just as he stood up, a servant appeared at the door.

"Ah, Sire. Breakfast will be ready soon. Mayhaps you wish to make your way towards the dining hall?"

"I will. You are dismissed."

With that, the servant bowed his way out of the garden, the prince trailing behind. His feet soon led him towards the great dining hall, which had a high ceiling, and a long table with ornately carved wooden chairs that could easily seat least 100 people. The moment the doors opened, the sight before him was a surprise, for someone was already seated at the table. Richard cautiously made his way towards the red haired stranger, only to find that it was one of his own friends.

"Roy?"

"Richard!" The young red haired strode towards him, giving him a warm hug.

"When did you get here?" Richard asked, breaking from the hug and sitting himself down in one of the tall, ornately carved, wooden dining chairs.

"Last night in fact. It appears that you had been in your chambers and was 'not to be disturbed' " Roy chuckled at the sight of his friends laying his head in his hands.

"Oh cheer up. Besides, I'm not the only one that arrived last night. Victor, Garth, Karen and Garfield all ca-"

"Wait a minute. Garfield is already here? He's actually _early_?" Richard cut off the red haired as he shot up. He couldn't believe his ears.

"Hard to believe but it is the truth. Speaking of which, where are they? I cannot possibly wait any longer to have my breakfast."

Richard laughed to himself. Roy hadn't changed a bit. He still had his auburn hair, angular features and his pale green eyes, and of course, was still taller than him. He stared hard at his friend, a train of thoughts running through his head. Soon, they were broken by the sound of creaking doors. The cavalry had arrived.

"Richard! You're finally awake!"

"Good to see you too, Vic."

Now Victor was much different from Roy. He had tan skin which complemented his dark brown eyes. He was very muscular and was much taller than Roy. Victor was soon followed by Garth, a tall man with the darkest eyes you had ever seen. His long dark hair made him look less intimidating by giving him a more childish appearance. Garth shook hands with Richard as he greeted him, before taking his seat at the dining table. Then, a young lady appeared at Victor's side. She was none other than Karen, the princess of a forgotten North-East land. She had curly black hair, which she tied into two buns, one on either side of her head. Like Victor, she too had a tan complexion with dark brown eyes. Though one might find her attractive, it would not be wise to pursue her, for she was to be betrothed to none other than Prince Victor. Richard greeted her with a kiss on her hand, before leading her to her seat.

"So how was your beauty sleep?" Garth smirked at the ebony haired prince.

"I am well rested thank you." Richard replied sheepishly, while the table erupted in a fit of giggles. Richard looked around, and noticed that there were only two people missing from the table.

"Where is Gar?" Victor spoke up. He too noticed that their friend was nowhere in sight. Just then, the doors opened to reveal none other than Garfield.

"Alas! Speak of the devil!" Roy cried out, much to the amusement of the others, as Garfield yawned, taking his seat next to Victor. Garfield was the comical one, always cracking up lame jokes and trying to cheer his friends up, but he was very different from the others. He had green skin, forest green hair, and jade orbs for eyes. Yet he was human, or at least half of him was.

"You're early," Garth said, staring at his green friend.

"Tis' not a bad thing to be early for once. By the way, can we please eat? My poor stomach can take it no more…" Garfield gestured, grabbing his growling belly. Richard was just about to speak up, when he noticed her, slowly making her way towards the table, her steps so graceful, that she seemed to be gliding. Her brown dress made her look simple and plain, while her gold headband made her look more like royalty. The mix in all, gave off a stunning impression. Just as Richard was about to call out to her, he heard the unmistakable voice of Roy next to him, which sent a wave of shock throughout his body.

"_Raven?_!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm so sorry that it took so long! I really couldn't help it! But I hope this chapter was good enough for you guys. So tell me what you think and give me a review! Next chapter won't take so long to upload…Thanks a bunch to my faithful reviewers! A choc-chip cookie for you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

_I can't believe that it's been 3 months since I've updated! School is starting to kill me ever so slowly and I've been falling sick a lot lately, so I deeply apologize for the long wait but finally it's here! Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, a cookie for all of you! I hope that you guys will continue to read my story and keep reviewing! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own them…so don't push it…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Raven!_"

His voice, it cut the air like a scissors would cut a piece of paper, so full of shock and awe, so loud, yet so silent that no one else heard. Yet she had heard, the colour drained from her already pale complexion, her mouth, fell slightly agape, and her eyes looked straight at him, as if it were to pierce his very soul. Everyone else at the table was unaware, merely minding their own business, and chatting away. Richard sat there, still staring at Roy, his mind a big jumble.

"Richard? Who is this fine lady that you have yet to introduce?" Victor's voice brought the ebony haired prince out of his befuddle. He cleared his throat, and stood up, trying to calm his nerves.

"My dear friends, this is Princess Raven Roth of the Western Woods, otherwise known as Lady Raven," Richard introduced her, as she curtsied gracefully. Everyone in turn introduced themselves, even Roy. As Raven took her seat next to Karen, Richard too sat down, and turned his attention to his friend.

"How do you know her?" Richard whispered ever so softly, so soft that Roy strained his ears to catch what was being said. Roy's eyes were downcast, staring intently at the empty plate before him, as he replied, "It's a long story, too long a story."

As the food came out of the kitchen and was being laid on the table, Richard stared at his friend. It was not like him to hide secrets, let alone not tell him of this princess that he knew. Something was definitely wrong, but he pushed it to the back of his head, maybe he'd ask again later.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breakfast was finished, scraps of food lay scattered on the plates, cool liquid lay in forgotten cups, and silence was all that was heard. Everyone was laid back in their chairs, some staring into the ceiling that was beautifully painted, admiring the handiwork of an artist unknown, while others just looked around, enjoying the silence that had filled the hall.

"I have an idea. How about we take a ride on our horses? It's too lovely outside for me to pass it up," Karen spoke up, her eyes gleaming as she made the suggestion. Everyone nodded in agreement and began to make their own preparations for their ride. Raven was the first out the door, fastening a dark blue cloak around her neck and pulling the hood up. Curiosity got the better of him, and Roy soon followed suit. Meanwhile, Richard looked on, and could only wonder what they could be up to.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**At the Stables**_

Roy turned a corner, his footsteps quick and light, as he tried to catch up to the violet haired princess, almost forgetting just how fast she really was. After a few twists and turns, he finally found her, patting her horse and whispering what seemed to be sweet nothings to it. He knew that she felt his presence, and made no move to hide himself as she turned to face him. A quick glance was all she did before she mounted her already prepped horse. She began to ride away, and Roy wasted no time in saddling his horse and mounting it, coaxing the creature to hurry up. Raven made no move to quicken her pace as Roy galloped beside her.

"Raven," Roy said, as he used his free hand to pull back her hood. She made no attempt to resist, and turned to face him as her hood came to rest on her shoulders.

"Raven, I-"

"You _what_?" She snapped, still keeping that monotonous tone he once remembered. Roy hung his head low, and bit his lip.

"I had no choice, Raven, you should know that! You of all people should know what he is capable of! He threatened to destroy it all, Raven, I had no choice!"

"So you betray us? You could've stayed and fought with us but instead you chose to liaise with the devil himself." She said, her voice, cold and unfeeling, started to crack.

"I thought it could save u-"

"Well, you thought wrong." She interrupted him and stared into his eyes, the tension building between them. Roy opened his mouth to speak but was thought better as the sound of hooves against the grass echoed behind them.

"Everything alright?" Garth called out from behind them, noticing the tension in the air.

"Yes, thank you," Raven said politely, as Garth and the others caught up with them. Raven trotted a slight way ahead, away from Roy, and began to talk to Karen. The ride continued at its gentle pace for about a half hour, before the princes started to boast that each was the faster rider.

"Why don't we settle it with a race then?" Richard smirked, to the delight of the others. So they lined their horses up, and were surprised when Raven had lined her horse up as well.

"You do know that we shan't give way to you just because you are a lady," Victor said teasingly, before receiving a slap on the back of his head from Karen.

"I don't intend you to," She said before readying herself for the race. Karen flagged them off.

"Everyone ready? Good! On your mark, get set, go!"

Everyone set off at lightning speed, each thinking that they would win the race. Richard began to take lead, but was soon tailed by Roy. As they turned around to head back for the finish, Roy and Richard were neck and neck, each one coaxing their horse faster and faster, but then a figure beside them caught them by surprise. Raven began to ride beside them, before overtaking them both with ease. She took the lead and crossed the finish in no time. Roy smirked at her while Richard rubbed his eyes, not believing what he had just seen.

"It would appear that the fastest is Raven! And to think that one of you _boys _could've won." Karen chuckled.

"There's more to this princess then meets the eye…" Richard thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sorry it's so short but I promise the next chappie will be longer. As for how Roy knows Raven? Well, it will all be revealed in the next chapter. So c'mon people…review already!_


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm still alive!!! Haha…I know it's been some time since I've updated but I have good reasons. One, I've been having national exams so the computer was out of the question till Dec when my exams finished. Two, I'm currently in a new school so I'm trying to settle down quickly before I can totally devote myself to writing again. But a promise is a promise so here's the super long chapter!!! (This would have to be the most I've written in one go! Yay me!) A big thank you to all my lovely reviewers, what could I do without you? Delay no more, now on with the show!!!_

**Author's Notes:** I am using an online English to Latin translator 'cause I unfortunately don't learn Latin so if the translations are inaccurate please let me know! Thx a bunch!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot…that and my pair of socks :)**

The sun was high in the sky, its rays shining upon the distant land that lay under it, spreading its warmth throughout the land. It played with the soft leaves of the trees, peeking here and there where it could, and finally coming to rest on seven individuals seeking shelter under the canopy of trees. They had rode on till the early afternoon, before deciding to rest their horses, letting them graze in the nearby forest while they sat under the tree's safe branches. Nearby, a small sheltered pond made its presence, its pale blue waters sparkling under the fine rays of the sun peeking through the thick canopy. There sat two princesses, enjoying each other's company and the silence brought by it. The more tanned of the two sat with her legs folded at her side, her companion sitting in the same way, with violet eyes gazing fixedly on the clear waters, intrigued by the pond's mere simple image.

"Would you mind if I called you Raven? I find that since we all have the same title, I'd rather do away with it and call each other by our proper names. Well at least that's what we've all been doing since we first met."

The princess in question raised her head slightly, cocking it to the side to face the tanned princess seated before her. She gave the tiniest of smiles, before asking, "You wouldn't mind? After all we do barely know each other."

"Oh hogwash, of course I wouldn't mind! Any friend of Roy's is a friend of mine. The same can be said for everyone else," Karen responded light-heartedly.

"I am honoured. May I then call you Karen?"

"Yes, you may," she smiled.

Silence crept over them as they resumed their earlier tasks of basking in the sun's radiance and soaking in the precious peace and quiet. That is, until Karen broke the silence.

"You said you come from the Western Lands, am I correct?" Karen questioned, her voice brimming with curiosity.

"That is correct," Raven answered, hoping the conversation would not tread into unlikely paths.

"Then you must come from Azarath. That is the only kingdom located in the Western Lands, your hair and eyes gave it away too. Beautiful place it is…" Karen trailed off, relishing in fond memories of the tales she had heard of Azarath as a child.

"Yes, a fine city it was…" Raven smiled sadly, gazing once again into the crystal waters. Karen perked up and stared at the violet haired princess, confusion written on her face. _A fine city it was…What does she mean?_ Just as she was about to probe further, a voice interrupted her train of thought.

"Erm…Raven?"

The name in question need not even look to know who that voice belonged to, and oh how she wished he had better timing than this. She wasn't in a good mood and he was about to pay the price for it. Her shoulders tensed noticeably and her back stiffened. Her jaw was clenched tightly, her mouth shrunk to a mere thin line. All this did not go unnoticed to Karen, as shivers suddenly went down her spine. She didn't know what exactly was happening, but the air around changed instantly, into something more violent and filled with anger. From the corner of her eye, Karen could see the newcomer flinch from the sudden change.

"Erm…Raven may I have a word with you?" He cleared his throat. "Please?" He decided to add on as an afterthought.

Raven visibly flinched when he spoke, but it was not of fear, but rather anger. Karen could see that, and oh how she wished for this awful feeling to disappear as quickly as it came. Before Raven could retort, Karen interrupted, "Mayhaps I shall leave you two to your business. I'll be with Victor if you need anything." With the latter directed to Raven, she glanced between the two royalties, before standing up and taking her leave. Almost as soon as her figure disappeared into the forest shadows, Raven stood up abruptly and stormed off in an un-princess like manner.

"Raven, please wait!"

"I have nothing to say to you." Her voice came out cold and emotionless, yet it did not deter the young royal from tailing her through the winds and turns that the young princess kept throwing at him.

"Raven, wait! I don't understand! I haven't done-"

"Then you are more foolish than I thought," She interjected, spinning around sharply to face him. He barely managed to stop himself in time, landing himself near inches away from the violet haired vixen's face. Her eyes bore deeply into his, so much so, he was afraid they might burn right through. Trying to avoid her piercing gaze, he noticed they had traveled further away from the group, standing deep in forest, which suddenly began to dim, as if condemning him to some horrible doom. _Even the trees hate me…_

"Please…j-just let me explain," He managed out.

"What is there to explain, Roy?! You made a choice, and I had to pay the price! Not you, me!" Her voice rose sharply, anger evident in her tone.

"I had no choice! He threatened to take it all! Everything! I would've done something if I could but I couldn't! I paid a price too!" He turned to face her. This time Roy's voice rose, much louder than Raven's, his hands clenched in tight fists, shook uncontrollably. He had a look of pure anger plastered on his face, but just as quickly as it came, it disappeared. Looking away, he took a few steps towards the nearest tree, wrapping his arms around himself as a cold breeze blew by.

"I lost everything, Raven. Everything," he added in a mere whisper, so soft that if it weren't for Raven's sharp hearing, she wouldn't have heard anything at all. She faltered slightly, taking a few steps towards the red head, her head bowed, she whispered, "But you didn't lose everything. You didn't lose your friends or family." She stepped away slightly, "I did."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Roy's eyes grew as big as saucers, his jaw fell open slightly. How could he not have noticed? There it lay in plain sight but instead he chose to be blind and ignore it. She was right, he hadn't lost everything, yet she had. How could he be so stupid? He spun around, and found her back facing him; her head bowed slightly, her eyes downcast. Feeling ashamed of himself and his stupidity, he fidgeted, before saying, "I'm sorry."

"I know you are," she whispered softly, just as Roy came up to place a hand on her shoulder. It was there that they remained for some time, taking comfort in the silence that enveloped them, threatening to swallow them whole. Yet the small touch was enough to remind each other that they were still there, taking comfort in each other's presence.

Just then, a slight rustle brought the two out of their reverie, Roy dropping his hands to his side, glancing around to find the source of the noise, while Raven's head shot up, her eyes peering slowly from right to left. Another rustle came, and Roy sun around quickly, trying his best to see what was causing the noise. Raven however, did not falter.

"_Quispiam est hic_."(1)

Roy chanced a glance at Raven before resuming his search. It had been long since he had heard her speak in that tongue. Too long…

"What do you think it is?"

"Tsk tsk, and to think that you used to be a tracker. You can't even tell? The forest stinks of it. Have you forgotten already?" She mocked him, once again in that cold, unfeeling, monotonous voice of hers. Roy shook his head, replying, "Six years I have not used my skills. Don't worry I shan't disappoint."

With that, he closed his eyes and listened, before opening them shortly, saying, "It's here. Either assassin or scout, I can't quite tell."

"Definitely scum."

He would've laughed at her reply if it weren't for her actions that followed her comment. For as soon as the words left her mouth, she swung to the side, and with lightning speed, took a dagger from her boot and threw it with deadly aim; dead center into the head of a demon soldier, pinning it to the tree. Shaking his head, he made his way towards the pinned demon, with Raven walking in front of him.

"I've nearly forgotten just how fast you were," Roy scratched the back of his neck, looking at the corpse in front of him, watching as Raven took one step and in one swift move, removed the dagger from its head with a nasty _squelch_.

"And ruthless."

She smiled slightly, cleaning her dagger on the nick of her dress before stashing the weapon safely in her boot. He watched her actions before deciding to clear his throat, examining the corpse before him.

"What do you think?"

"A scout. An assassin wouldn't be this clumsy. But what is a scout doing out here?"

Another rustle interrupted their train of thought, and both jumped out of the way as an arrow appeared out of nowhere; lodging itself into the spot that Roy stood mere moments ago. Looking up, Raven retrieved the dagger from her boot and threw it to the trees, satisfied when she heard a grunt, followed by the body of another demon scout. In swift strides, Roy got up and headed towards the creature, pinning it below him.

"Allow me."

Roy stepped aside as Raven approached, not failing to give the still alive creature a kick in the side to shut its annoying grunts. Raven stood over it for a minute, then grabbed the demon by its throat, squeezing it slightly, and questioned with a voice so cruel and cold, even Roy was getting scared by it.

"_Quis est vestri voluntas hic_," she growled. "_Dico mihi vel ego vadum transporto vos ut abyssus quod addo vos tergum neco vos iterum_."(2)

The creature merely chuckled evilly, but that soon ceased as Raven twisted the knife in its gut, serving as a gentle reminder of the offer at hand.

"_Is sent mihi_," It sputtered out, blood trickling down the side of its mouth, "_neco unus ex Tamaran_."(3)

It chuckled again but was soon silenced by a swift slice to the neck, severing the jugular and killing it almost instantly. Still crouched over the dead remains, Raven turned her head towards Roy.

"To kill the one from Tamaran? Is there someone coming from Tamaran?"

Roy scratched his head, for once he was lost. _To kill the one from Tamaran? But who is coming from Ta-_

"Oh, no…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Muahaha!!! Cliffhanger!!!! Ok but I know most of you will know who it is right? LOL…I hope this chapter was up to par, if not pls let me know! Constructive criticism helps me to write better! Next chapter will be coming up within a week…so for now, ENJOY!!!_

_Before i forget, here are the translations:_

_1)Some one is here_

_2)What is your purpose here, Tell me or I will send you to hell, bring you back and kill you again_

_3)He sent me, to kill the one from Tamaran_

_See that purple button down there? You know you want to press it…Reviews much appreciated!!!_


End file.
